Attraction
by Hanpechu
Summary: A short one-shot about Handy and Petunia's romance, has them as humans. Contains major cheesyness, beware. xD


**A/N: This was just a short oneshot that I thought of. Hope you enjoy, and review maybe? Tell me if there are any mistakes!**

* * *

She studied his features. His short, thick hair that stuck out in different places, but it was unbelievably soft to the touch. She loved to run her hands through his light orange hair, she loved the feel as her fingers were caressed by each strand. She observed his plush, smooth lips that indented into his chin. She ran her fingers along his cheeks, the soft skin felt good to the touch. She felt the jagged bones that the skin covered, as she traced her finger along his jaw.

She loved to kiss him. After all, they were lovers. But his kisses were so intense that she felt her mind go blank every time. His love made her unable to think clearly. So what if he had no arms. She loved him for him. She didn't care about the odd looks or the ostracism. He was hers that was all that mattered. She loved it when he cooed her name, or surprised her with a gentle hug. She loved how kind he was, how caring he was. He treated her as if she was a fragile doll, and was always aware of her and her feelings. How he was hers was a mystery. People probably never thought to see through his disability. Maybe she was greedy, because she was glad in a way that he had such a disability. It made him hers.

He called everything about her cute. Even her compulsiveness to have everything perfect, he said he loved that part about her. Whenever he said this, she returned the compliment by telling him how adorable his short temper was. They were the perfect match, at least to her. He told her how he loved the fresh smell of flowers on her, and how neatly pulled together her hair was. She told him about how deep and nurturing his eyes were, and how refreshing his smiles were, how they light up her day.

When she wasn't around him, she always felt empty, wondering if he felt the same. Whenever he came home, she always sweeped him into a hug and drowned him in kisses. That was how she always wanted it to be. It could be their ritual, something they did each time, smothering each other until they couldn't breathe. He told her how comfortable their winters are, where they would snuggle underneath blankets and pretend like their warmth would shield them from all the pain that others gave them. He once told her that she was the sky to him, that she was always around him and he always saw her, at least in his mind. That he couldn't part with her, even if he tried.

Of course they weren't perfect no matter how hard she believed he was, and they still had their fights. Once she had even locked herself out in the rain, the dirty, horrible rain, to get away. But after their fights, they'd always realize how stupid they had been, and she had been invited in to take a warm shower. She always gave in and did so. She could never compare herself to him, he was always so tender, and loving. She was even envious of his body, he was skinny but had enough meat on him to be acceptable. She was always lesser, not as attractive, even if he told her she was.

All in all, they complemented each other. She would help him do things he couldn't, and he would nurture her and give her his love. She would cook for him, and help him get dressed, and do the best she could to make him feel whole again. She could never repay his love though, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she helped him. He would do the best things to get her attention, like giving her a peck on the cheek, resting his head on her shoulders, or whisper sweet words in her ears. Sure it may not seem like much, but each time he touched her, their hearts seemed to connect. She also loved to show affection, she would run her hands through his hair, or stroke his face. She tried to be equal with the amount of affection she showed, to match how much he cuddled her, but she couldn't.

As she recalled all these things, she wrapped her blanket around her and his sleeping body, separating the distance between them. The noise on the TV was blurred out by her thoughts as she pressed her lips against his cheek, hoping he could feel it in his dream. She dipped her head down and leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Its rhythm seemed to hum, and it played out a nice melody, singing to her ears. She closed her heavy eyelids, listening to it drum, and slept.

When she awoke, a dim light flooded the room, and shined in her eyes. She saw he was still sleeping, so she did the best she could to get up while letting him rest. He was a heavy sleeper though. It was one of the many things about him she had learned, so she knew he wouldn't wake up unless she got him up. She prepared a meal, just a simple one with eggs, hoping that he would like it. Even though he always did, she tried to make it perfect, adding the right amount of salt, and making sure it had the best taste possible. As soon as it was warmed up and ready, and she had poured a cold glass of orange juice, she went back into their room. She slightly nudged him, and gently squeezed his shoulder, telling him to wake up.

His eyes opened lightly, and he looked around, unaware at first it seemed, at where he was. But when he saw her shining eyes staring at him, and felt her gentle touch on his shoulder, he smiled. She helped him up, helped him get dressed, and they walked into the kitchen. It smelled good, he said as he pecked her forehead, and it looks delicious. She smiled, and replied with a kiss, planting it on his lips, and held it there. When she pulled away, there was a big smile on his face, and a certain light to his eyes. It was the face she loved.


End file.
